


Epitaph

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Dog Soldiers (2002)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Introspection, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the end, but it was an end nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

> Can be considered a companion to [Alphas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/207025).

It wasn't the fire that killed him. It wasn't the concussive force or the heat. He was hours dead by then. And wasn't the wound that had been torn through his guts. It was the complications, though. Complications.

Sgt. Wells died looking into the eyes of a monster, died when he saw what he would become. And God help him, it was something he never wanted his wife to see. Photo clutched in his hand, he knew he was a dead man. The explosion would be his gravestone, and he wanted his epitaph to be a good one.

 _Goodbye Annie..._


End file.
